


rose-tinted

by asexuelf



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gay Rights, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Is this crack?, M/M, Silly, its definitely not very serious akdskjd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: Travis shows up to their study-date to discover that Sal has dyed his hair pink.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	rose-tinted

**Author's Note:**

> this started serious, but it slowly got away from me. WHOOPS. andjskdj i needed it though, after all the plot-y and angsty things ive been working on. sometimes its fun to just write something gay and stupid and cute
> 
> ENJOY! 💖

This is total bullshit.

The courtyard is totally full of people right now, all laughing obnoxiously or shouting out to people across the yard. The sounds echo off the brick and around the square horribly, making Travis' head ring like a bell. As if it didn't hurt enough already. 

He just wants to find Sal and make way to the library, where it will be nice and quiet.

Usually they sit in the science lab, where Sal's friends all kind of gravitate around Todd, staring awkwardly at the two studying in the corner, but apparently Todd and Neil are going to be kissy-kissy today because it's their anniversary or something, so Sal suggested a different spot.

At first, Travis had assumed Sal meant to give his friends privacy, but now he's wondering if he just didn't want Travis to be a shithead.

Ugh. He's way past that now - can't Sal see that?

 _Let's just find Sal and get the fuck out of here_.

None of the heads in the sea of high schoolers seems to belong to Sal. There's a moment where Travis perks up excitedly at the sight of bright blue hair, but it's just Phillip.

 _Fuck you, Phillip,_ thinks Travis. _Go somewhere else!_

He doesn't even really know Phillip. Everybody seems to like him, though, judging by the crowd of people hanging around him.

Maybe he'll ask Sal about Phillip. Sal seems to get along with most people - even if they don't necessarily get along with him. He's just nice like that.

With a sigh, Travis gives up and just leaves for the library on his own. Hopefully Sal remembers they decided to study there. He just can't stand another second out in this god-awful noise. Even though it's probably been a good three minutes, his head feels like he's been out here all day.

The walk to the library is a little easier on his head. There's way less people in the hallways, since half the school populace has already run to catch their bus and most of the rest are either in that godforsaken courtyard or walking home, but there's still a locker being slammed here and there that he could really go without.

Once he makes it to the library, it's nothing but sweet relief. There's almost no one in here, sans the librarian tapping away at one of the computers and a classmate he distantly recognizes reading a book. He's pretty sure she's a library aid anyways, so it doesn't count. Technically, the library's empty, and it's fantastic.

The thudding of his skull recedes just enough for him to start doing the breathing Sal taught him. In for four, hold it… hold it… and breathe out. He exhales for eight and doesn't inhale again until that feeling of calm washes over him.

It's brief and largely unhelpful, but it kind of feels good to do it anyways. Probably just because he's thinking of Sal, but hey - whatever works!

With a slightly brighter attitude, Travis makes his way to one of the round tables, furthest from the librarian and the other student. The library isn't very big, but he doesn't want them overhearing he and Sal's conversations. Even if it will just be mostly about math, Travis doesn't trust like that.

He sets out his books, gets his papers ready, even makes sure he has more than one sharpened pencil, and is entirely ready when Sal walks in.

At least, he thought he was ready. When Sal walks into the library, his jaw hits the fucking ground.

He can't scream, because it's the library and that would be fucking rude, but he does point as aggressively as possible, his mouth still wide open like an idiot. He snaps it shut and points harder.

Sal makes a sound that is probably supposed to be a cough but is definitely a laugh. As he puts his navy blue backpack on the table, he leans close to Travis, murmuring, "You like my hair?" His voice is so thick with amusement, you'd need a red-hot blade to cut it through.

Travis scoffs. "Yes. But it's-" Pink! It's fucking pink! "When the hell did you do that?"

Sal laughs much more openly this time. "Last night. It's Todd and Neil's anniversary and I've been thinking about dyeing my hair pink for a while so I thought… Hey! Special occasion. What's more romantic than pink?"

"I don't know, red?" He shakes his head, flabbergasted. "Wait, you dyed your hair for someone else's anniversary? What are you going to do for ours?"

Freezing in his task of unzipping his backpack, Sal snaps his head to face him. "We're going to have an anniversary?"

Travis gapes dumbly again. "Uh- I mean. Um."

"Oh…" Sal looks away, shoulders hunching shyly. It makes his newly-pink pigtails bounce. "I think maybe I misread things. Are we-" He brings a hand up to the ceramic lips of his prosthetic, the dark hue of his chipped nail polish made even darker against the pale white. "Are we together?"

Shit. Are they? Travis isn't about to fucking argue, not when he's been crushing on the guy since- pretty much forever. 

"Yes," he says. Then he swallows. "Um. If you want."

A moment passes where Sal stares thoughtfully at him through the dark holes of his mask. His eyes are so blue. Even the glass one is so damn blue. "Okay," he says. "Yeah, let's be boyfriends."

"Cool." Oh, shit. He has a boyfriend! "I wish Todd and Neil weren't sucking face in the science lab. There's no one else in there, so we could hold hands."

Sal laughs, a nervous sound that Travis definitely classifies as a giggle. "You want to hold my hand?"

"Yeah. They look soft." His voice grows quieter. "Bigger than mine."

Another giggle. "Oh. That's cool." He pulls on one of his pigtails. "Wow, I didn't think you were actually this far… We can go into the science lab; Todd and Neil didn't ask anyone to stay away. I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable if they started kissing or something."

"Uncomfortable?" Travis raises an eyebrow, perplexed. "I'm gay. That's my whole thing, remember? My problem is that seeing two guys kissing _doesn't_ make me uncomfortable."

"Okay, that's fair," Sal laughs. He snorts, which has the librarian looking their way, but Travis can't fight back a grin anyways. He has a boyfriend - and his boyfriend's fucking cute! "I just didn't want to push you. I know that it's been hard for you to accept this part of yourself, so I wanted you to be able to move at your own pace."

Travis blinks. "You say shit like that and get shocked I want to hold your hand?"

"Language, Mr. Phelps."

"Mind your own damn business, lady!"

"Travis, no! I'm sorry, Mrs. Walters, he has… um… anger management training to get to. We'll be out of your hair in a minute." Sal stands to grab his bag, gathering up all of Travis' papers as he goes.

"Whoa, hey!" Travis glares. "I'm not done with those! And I don't have anger management until Thursday."

"Your father put you in anger management?"

"The school wouldn't budge." He shrugs, trying to shrug off the mention of his father as well. It doesn't really work, but his headache stays small, so he continues, "I kind of like it, though. I get to hit pillows and yell a lot."

"Um-" Sal stares at him through the mask again, blinking for a moment. The sounds of the librarian's keyboard _clack-clack-clack_ -ing start up again, though Travis spares the woman a sideways glare. "Well, I'm glad you get something out of it."

"Me too."

"But we should get going to the science lab now. I think it will be better in there than in here."

"Even with Neil and Todd sucking face?"

"Well, it's an exact year before our own anniversary," Sal says, turning his head to one side. His hair hangs cutely, catching the light coming in from the library window. "I don't think they'll mind if we take up some space for similar activities."

"Similar act-" His jaw drops. Again. Holy shit! He quickly starts to shove his things back into his bag, mindless of what gets bent or what gets broken, before freezing in realization. "Wait, do you know Phillip?"

"The Russian guy? Not really. Why?"

"Just wondering." He can barely see Sal's face through the holes of his prosthetic, but he can see the bewildered look in his eye easily. "Don't look at me like that, Sally Face. Let's go make out!"

He grabs his bag with one hand, Sal's hand with the other, and runs out the door and into the blessedly quiet hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 💖


End file.
